


And all the lights will guide you home

by ArbitraryRambunctious (SheepOutTetradecagon)



Series: And now I see [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Seungchuchu Week 2017, holidays and festivals, with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOutTetradecagon/pseuds/ArbitraryRambunctious
Summary: They watch the lights fade away against the moonlit sky.In which Seung-Gil takes Phichit to a lantern festival.





	And all the lights will guide you home

“This kinda tastes like shame bathed in grease.”

“I never said the ones they sell here were of good quality.”

Phichit sticks his tongue out, wiping it on his sleeve. Pettily proclaiming that even the soft material of his sweater tastes better than the kimchi dumplings he just ate. 

Besides him, Seung-Gil stares thoughtfully at the display In front of them. The dark night is illuminated by thousands of lanterns. Around them, people chat amiably, their colourful clothes making the crowd look like a living entity. Normally, Seung-Gil would hate to be in a crowd of this size, but the magical atmosphere and the joyous mood has even him trapped in a content haze.

They wander aimlessly, happy with just enjoying the sight. Phichit’s hands feels warm in his, a small furnace he can always rely on in cold nights. He is an iceberg, helplessly thawing underneath the gentle rays of a loving sun.

Phichit beams up at him, pulling out his phone to snap a picture. Seung-Gil smiles subtly, relishing in the feeling of Phichit’s cheek squished up against his. The people part around them, leaving them in their own little bubble. 

“This reminds me of home,” Phichit mumbles softly. He traces lazy pattern with his thumb at the inside of Seung-Gil’s hand. They sit near one of the bigger displays, where lanterns shaped like Buddha are being brought down the streets on fleets.

Seung-Gil glances over at Phichit. He’s been remarkably quiet for the most of the evening, only showing his excitement in small bursts. It is new for Seung-Gil to watch him regard everything with longing eyes and a wistful smile.

“My mom used to take me to watch the lanterns at home. I haven’t gone since she passed,” Phichit explains. “I didn’t think I’d enjoy it again. I’m glad I went though. You should come to my place sometime. Watch the festival there with me?”

He snuggles into Seung-Gil’s side. The cold spring air stings in Seung-Gil’s lungs. He can’t imagine what it must feel like to a southerner like Phichit. Seung-Gil blinks, hugging the other boy with one arm. He smells like spices and warmth, even though the last part doesn’t really make sense. It seems to be a recurring theme. Seung-Gil has long since stopped fighting the irrationality of it all.

Phichit sniffles. At first, the sound is just a noise barely registering at the back of Seung-Gil’s mind. The cold spring has had them both a bit under the weather. It takes him a moment to realise Phichit is crying.

Seung-Gil’s mind enter panic-mode within a second. It’s not like he hasn’t dealt with Phichit crying before, but mostly it has been in situations where the other was too drunk or hungover to think clearly. It suddenly feels much more real to watch his boyfriend shed tears openly on the streets of Daegu. 

Phichit laughs, as if to conceal his sadness, which makes something twinge inside Seung-Gil. “Stop worrying. I’m just reminiscing a bit. I’m happy to be here, I really am.”

“You’re crying,” Seung-Gil states dumbly. He lifts his hand to wipe the tears, as if the simple gesture could wipe away the painful emotions as well. Phichit makes a small sound, mouth slightly agape. His grey eyes hold Seung-Gil’s in a iron grip, yet soft like the touch of the first summer’s breeze.

“Kiss me?” Phichit mumbles. His cheeks are red, either from the cold, or from the display of affection. Seung-Gil doesn’t care. He leans in, letting his lips brush gently against Phichit’s. It’s a chaste gesture, neither in need of anything else at the moment. In Seung-Gil’s mind it still feels like burning. He imagines himself standing in a field, ablaze with orange flames, licking up his skin and devouring him whole. He wishes he could shed his own skin; become something more or less or nothing all at once.

Phichit draws away, a string of saliva keeping them connected. It is gross, but at the same time, a comfort. There isn’t anyone closer to him. He would happily endure any grossness if that meant Phichit was happy.

Somewhere behind them, music starts to play, and the moment breaks. The world comes flooding back in again, filling his dulled senses with the harsh taste of reality. Seung-Gil blushes, and averts his eyes. He’s not used to the sudden public displays of affection. Hopefully, people around them were to busy with their own lives to notice.

Phichit changes his grip on Seung-Gil’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“In Thailand we send up lanterns for luck. It is believed the worries will float away as you release it.” Phichit hesitates, then rises. “I think I’m ready to let go of mine.”

* * *

The crowd is filled with excitement as Phichit prepares their lantern for take-off. It is a sturdy thing, rough paper wound around a thin frame. Around them the sky is already filling with small balls of light as the released lanterns drift upwards, disappearing in the dark.

Seung-Gil thinks of when they first met. The constant worry of not being good enough for Phichit, and the fear that he would be left alone. He thinks of lazy mornings spent in bed together and intense sessions on the ice.

He never considered himself a religious person, even if he tagged alone with his parents and upheld the family traditions with delicate precision. Still, he can’t deny there is something otherworldly with looking back at their progress together. To be able to stand with Phichit and watch the lanterns burn bright against the sky.

Yellow flames flicker radiantly as the candle is lit. It is a promise of the years to come. Seung-Gil smiles, channeling all those pent up feelings of not belonging and fear of getting close to anyone into it, releasing it like an unwound spring. He is left with a light feeling on the inside, as if a something had been pressing at him, and suddenly let go. Phichit smiles back at him, as if to say he knows, then together they let go of the lantern. 

They stay and watch the lights fade away against the moonlit sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short unbetaed piece for day two. Will return after my exams ;ω;
> 
> Find me at sheepouttetradecagon.tumblr.com


End file.
